Gosh, Teenagers!
by Mallomar1217
Summary: I haven't been into this story in a while. I literally haven't updated since like 2012. I wouldn't recommend reading this, because I honestly don't think I'll be updating anytime soon. I haven't had any inspiration and I'm not as into this as I use to be. I apologize for the extreme lack of updates.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Clary huffed as she tried to grab all of her books out of her locker. She was late again. If it wasn't for her best friend Isabelle always running late, she would be on time. Once she got everything she needed she slammed her locker door shut and ran down the hallway. As she rounded a corner at full speed she collided with someone and fell on her butt, dropping her books.

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice sounded from the ground in front of her. Clary blushed and start apologizing until she finally realized who the voice belonged to.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going. Ah, crap. Now I'm definitely going to be late! Damn it Jace! Why can't you watch where you're walking?" Clary asked.

"How is this my fault, Fray? You're the one running down the halls!" He sarcastically griped back.

"Yes, well some of us care about getting to class on time!" Clary spat. She looked up and noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hey, sis." Jonathan said from the space beside Jace. He was still standing up watching the argument with amusement.

"Yeah, Jonathan. Laugh why don't you? I could have been seriously injured from slamming into Jace's big head!" Clary said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah whatever Clare Bear!" He laughed. Clary glared at him. He knew she hated that nickname.

"You're so melodramatic Fray. Seriously, I think you find reasons to be around me. I know I'm hot but seriously?"Jace said with a completely serious face.

"You're so egotistical Jace." She said just as the bell rang. "Shit!" She stood up and glared once more at the guys and stalked off muttering "Ass" under her breath.

"I heard that Fray!" Jace said.

"Good!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Dude, how do you live with that?"Jace asked pointing towards the direction of Clary's retreating figure.

"Well, she's pretty easy to tolerate. She just acts that way around you." Jonathan laughed and glanced at Jace, who was still watching Clary's retreating figure.

"Huh. Don't I feel special! I guess I just have that effect on women." He laughed and started walking down the hall with Jonathan. As they walked in silence, Jace thought about what Jonathan said and grimaced. Does she like me or genuinely hate me? He wanted to know. He's liked Clary for awhile now, but was afraid to admit it anyone. He wondered why he likes Clary out of all the girls at the school. They were so different. He was a popular football player, while she was a nobody art nerd. Maybe it was because she was the only girl that never fell for his charm. She was stubborn and would always call him out when he did something wrong.

Trying to clear his head, he started thinking about the fair this Friday. He was going with Kaelie, the head cheerleader. Yeah she was hot, but he couldn't stop thinking about Clary. Was she going to the fair? Would she go with someone or just Simon and Isabelle? Thoughts about Clary came pouring through his brain. God, he could not get her out of his head. Good thing he had first period with Kaelie, maybe she could get Clary off his mind.

He said bye to Jonathan and walked in to History. He spotted Kaelie and Aline. As he walked over to them, he couldn't help, but wish it was Clary he was walking over to.

"Hey Jace." Kaelie cooed as he sat down next to her. She had long blonde hair that was curled today, and was wearing a short skirt and a skin tight blue shirt that when she leaned forward left nothing to the boys' imagination.

"Hey." He replied wanting her to shut up already, but she kept talking about the fair on Friday. Next thing he knew she was looking at him questionly.

"What?" Jace asked her slightly annoyed when she grabbed his bicep, and ran her disgustingly hot pink nails up and down his arm.

"Why were you late today?" She asked, not even fazed that he wasn't listening to him.

"Clary Fray ran into me in the hallway." He answered simply. He glanced over at her, waiting for her reply.

"Oh God. She is such a freak! I can't even believe she's related to Jonathan." She said, expecting Jace to agree. He didn't answer. After a minute of silence, she sighed and turned around to talk to Aline. Jace was left with the rest of the period to ponder his attraction to the red-headed nobody artist.

Clary sighed as she walked into Biology. Mrs. Marks glared at her, and held her hand out for Clary's tardy.

"Late again are we Ms. Fray." Mrs. Marks asked.

"I really sorry Mrs. Marks, but-"

"No excuses Ms. Fray, just take your seat, please." The elderly teacher said.

"Yes ma'am." Clary muttered as she took her seat. She was still mad that Jace made her late. What was he doing down that hallway anyway? Maybe he was looking for her? No. He probably wasn't. Whatever. It's not like she cared. But she did, she really did. She's liked Jace for a long time. Since she first met him, maybe. But then he opened his mouth. Seriously, sometimes his little self-adoration comments were a turn off.

"Why were you late again?"Simon, Clary's best friend asked. He looked at her like her already knew the answer.

"Isabelle again. Seriously, she needs to wake up earlier or something, because she keeps making me late." Clary griped. She loved Isabelle like a sister, but there was one little problem. Jace was Isabelle's brother. Adoptive, of course. With his golden curly locks, and her straight black hair one knew right away they weren't blood related. Clary realized she kept thinking about Jace. She really needed to stop that. She didn't want to like Jace, but there was just something about him that drew her to him. She wanted to be with him. But like that would happen. She was a nobody. He was a somebody.

"Ms. Fray! Please tell us what would happen if something went wrong."Mrs. Marks said, snapping Clary out of her bubble.

She wasn't paying attention to a word that old bat had said, so she decided to wing it. "Umm the offspring won't have the mother's genes?" It wasn't really a statement, as much as it was a question. The class erupted into laughter, and Clary realized that they weren't studying about that yet.

"NO, Ms. Fray we're not talking about genetics yet. We're learning about cells." Clary felt her face heat up and put her head down.

"That's detention for you Clarissa."Mrs. Marks told her before turning back to the class. "Don't forget your books tomorrow. We're working on your projects. You are dismissed."

Great. Detention. Way to go Fray. Clary thought sarcastically, and walked to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks soo much for reviewing! This is my first fanfiction so I never expected anyone to review. I will try to update every other Thursday, but maybe if you review it may motivate Berenice and me to write! (: Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I may update every Thursday, but no promises. It depends on school and homework.)_*disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the story line. (: Chapter 2

Ah. Lunch time. This meant that the day was halfway over with. Jace walked into the cafeteria and looked around before sitting with all his friends. Kaelie sat by him and started talking about the fair on Friday. What was so special about the damn fair on Friday? Maybe it was the bonfire at the beach afterwards? Yeah that had to be it.

"Damn. She is too fine." Jace heard Sebastian Verlac say to the other football players. Jace didn't really care about what they were saying until he saw familiar bright, curly red hair. Were they talking about Clary?

"Hey. Who are you talking about?" Jace asked and prayed it wasn't Clary.

"Clary Fray. Jonathan's little sister." Daniel, the team's receiver, piped from the chair across from Jace.

Jace felt anger building up inside on him as he listened to their conversation.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her to go with me to the fair and then the after party." Sebastian stated.

She won't say yes."Jace said loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He turned his head to look at him just as Sebastian asked "How do you know? Did she tell you that or did Jonathan?"

"Neither. I just know." He replied.

"Since when do you know Clary so well? Huh? You two hate each other? Why do you even care? You have Kaelie. Clary is MINE!" Sebastian said, almost yelling and drawing attention to them.

That's when Jace had enough. He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew was Sebastian lying on the ground, holding his jaw. A teacher, Mr. Goodman rushed over and started yelling at Jace.

"Mr. Wayland. You have detention for the next week." He said and went to check on Sebastian, who finally got up off the floor and was walking to the nurse's office.

Jace looked around and immediately found her bright red hair. She was staring at him with a weird expression in her face. What was she thinking about? he thought. That's when she turned around and walked out of the doors

Why did Jace jump Sebastian like that? Clary thought, trying to catch up with Sebastian in the nurse's office. She couldn't help, but think of what Jace would have done if Mr. Goodman hadn't showed up.

"Hey Sebastian!" Clary said remembering where she was.

"Hey Clary. Did you see what happened back there?" He said hoping the incident would make her angry with Jace.

"Yeah, I did." She said feeling bad. "Why did Jace jump you like that?"

"Oh. Well, I was talking to my friends about how I was going to ask you if you wanted to-um- go to the fair with me and then to a part afterwards." He said as he blushed, but he continued on. "Then Jace just jumped on me and the next thing I know is that I'm on the floor with Jace on top of me." He finished, leaving out the part about Clary being his.

"Well he had no right to do that! Look at how he left your face!" She said, but couldn't help but grin at the thought that Jace punched Sebastian for wanting to ask her out. She touched his bruised face, and he flinched. She pulled her hand back quickly, and he smiled at her. She couldn't help but put on a fake smile for him.

"So," He said trying to keep his cool. "What do you say? Wanna go to the fair and party with me?" He asked hopefully.

Well, Jace is going with Kaelie, so what the hell? Clary thought.

"Um, ok." She said, as she put on her best smile, trying not to make him feel worse than he already did.

"Great!" He said with a big smile on his lips. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Ok." She said with a smile. "See you later then."

"Yeah. See you later." He said with a big smile on his face.

She walked out of the nurse's office, wondering what Jace's side of the story was. Where was Jace? She wondered. As she was walking back to the cafeteria with her eyes on the floor, she ran into something hard and almost fell backwards until a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling. She gasped and realized who the arms belonged to.

"Let go of me Jace." She said. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why so mad all the sudden? Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be in my arms?" He teased with a small smile on his gorgeous lips.

"I'm serious Jace." She warned.

"Fine." He said, as he released her. "So. Why are you so mad?"

"Why did you jump Sebastian like that?" She asked. "You could have really hurt him."

"I had my reasons, ok?" He didn't bother looking at her.

"Really? Because Sebastian said it was because he wanted to ask me to go to the fair with him. That's not a good reason to punch him! What's wrong with you?" She said, anger building up inside of her.

"He only told you what he wanted to tell you!"He spat back. "Have you ever thought that there was more to the story? More than what he told you. Have you thought about that Clary?" He yelled angrily.

"If there's more to the story why don't you tell me?" She asked.

"He said you were his Clary. Like he owned you!" Jace said, his anger falling back into place. "And as I recall you don't belong to anyone. I thought I was doing you a favor." He continued not wanting to look at her expression.

"Why do you care? You hate me." She asked.

Before he could answer he heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder as someone approached them. He was relieved he didn't have to answer her until he realized who it was.

"Nice to see you again Wayland." Sebastian said sarcastically. You could now see that there was a huge bruise where Jace punched him.

"Don't try to be sarcastic with me Verlac!" Jace said.

"Whatever Wayland." He turned to Clary and said, "Since we're going to the fair and party together I wanted to give you my number."

"Okay." She looked in her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay, I'm ready." A couple of seconds later she put the piece of paper back in her purse and was getting ready to give him her number when he said "Oh don't worry. I already have your number."

"Um. How do you have my number already?" She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"He's a creepy stalker! That's how he has your number!" Jace said.

"No! That's not the reason you douche!" Sebastian said quickly. "Your brother gave it to me." He smiled.

"Oh." Clary said, wondering why her brother gave her number to Sebastian. It's not like she went around giving his number out.

After a long silence Sebastian finally said "Come on Clary. Let's get back to the cafeteria before lunch is over."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She said. Sebastian looked like he didn't want to leave her. "It's okay. Go on ahead."

"You know that's not the way he got your number. Jonathan doesn't give out your number like that." Jace said once Sebastian left.

"It was kind of creepy." She said.

He laughed. "Ya think? He's weird!"

"Yeah. He kind of is." She laughed and he joined in with her. Were they getting along? She wondered.

"Are you going with him on Friday?" He asked, secretly hoping she said no.

"Well yeah. I mean I already said yes, plus I really want to go to the fair." She said.

"Oh. Well, you should get back to the cafeteria." He barely missed the flicker of hurt cross her face. "Wouldn't want them thinking something's going on."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want that. Well Bye." She said before turning on her heel and walking towards the cafeteria.

"Bye Clary." Jace yelled before she walked into the cafeteria. She turned and smiled before walking in.

"What was that all about?"Isabelle asked as Clary sat in her seat by Simon.

"Well Jace, being the ass he is, went and punched Sebastian for making a stupid comment." She said. Isabelle, Simon, and Jonathan looked at her as if telling her to go on. So she did. A minute later she heard Isabelle sigh and nod her head in disappointment.

"What?" Clary asked staring at Isabelle in confusion.

"That hot guy over there. You see him?" She asked pointing at Sebastian. "He asked you out and you don't even sound happy!" She exclaimed looking at Clary in disappointment and confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's just something he said in the hallway creeped me out." She said quietly.

"What?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

"You didn't give him my number did you?" She asked him.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"He said he already had my number and I asked how and he said he got it from you. " She said, nervously.

"Oh God." Jonathan said, angry.

_A/n: Hey. So I know it's Wednesday and all, but I wasn't able to go to church tonight, because it's suppose to storm pretty bad, so I updated a day early! Enjoy and review, review, review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _Thanks so much for the reviews! We really appreciate them! Chapter 3

"Jace!" He turned at the sound of his name. "Jace wait up!" Jonathan called running down that hall.

"Hey. What's up?" Jace asked.

"Dude. I think Verlac is stalking my sister!" Jonathan told him, eyes wide. "Let's go kick his ass!"

"As much fun as that sounds, maybe there's an explanation for this." Jace suggested, although his suspicions about Verlac were confirmed. Jonathan and Jace walked into gym and headed to the locker room.

"Izzy, are you being serious? You're going with Simon to the fair?" Clary said as they approached the locker rooms.

"Sure, I mean he's cute and nice." She said as they went inside the locker room stalls."Why?"

"Well, it's because he doesn't seem like your type. He's kind of, geeky. Your type is more like hot, tough, bad boyish." She said as somebody came in laughing.

"You can't be serious. How could he ask her out?" She said trying to contain back a laugh.

"That's what I heard." Another girl, Clary didn't know, said. She finally came across of who the first voice belonged to. Kaelie. As she thought of her, anger came flooding through her. Why was she getting mad all of a sudden? She breathed out slowly and calmed down.

"Clary Fray and Sebastian Verlac, huh?" Kaelie said. "Who would have thought that a hot ass football player like Sebastian would come across a total freak!" Kaelie laughed.

Once again, Clary's rage returned. She came out of the stall with Isabelle behind her and turned toward Kaelie. Trying really hard not to give in to Kaelie's comment, Kaelie turned around and SMACK!, Clary slapped her leaving behind her tiny hand print on her cheek. Clary must have slapped her harder that she expected because she saw Kaelie's eyes watering, and tears started running out of her eyes. In pain, Kaelie put her hand over her head and swung at Clary. Just in time, Isabelle stepped in front of Clary and grabbed Kaelie's arm just as it was inches away from Clary's face. Kaelie's eyes popped open as the pain on her wrist grew stronger

.

"You little bitch! Let go of my hand!" Kaelie yelled trying to stop her tears. It was useless."Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't going to let you hit Clary!" Isabelle yelled trying to hold back her anger and trying not to break her wrist. Isabelle let her hand go and walked closer to Kaelie

.

"She hit me first!" She whined. "I should have slapped her back." Kaelie continued.

Acting tough, Clary said, "Go ahead, hit my good cheek." She said in her cocky voice and put her 'good cheek' to where Kaelie could reach her. Kaelie's face burned with anger and was getting ready to hit her when Clary interrupted her.

"Come on Izzy; let's not waste our time with a worthless skank." Isabelle laughed and they both walked off leaving a very surprised Kaelie behind them.

"Dang Clary. I didn't know you had it in you to be cocky." Isabelle said in surprise.

"I guess your brother's cockiness is rubbing off on me." Clary said laughing and went to sit on the bleachers.

"What's Iz and Clary laughing at?" Jonathan asked. Jace glanced at the girls, who were sitting in the bleachers.

"I dunno." Jace replied as he shrugged. "Let's ask them." He glanced around the gym looking for Kaelie and saw her walking out of the locker room sniffling and had a red mark that looked exactly like a handprint.

"How much you want to bet that what they're laughing at has something to do with the handprint on Kaelie's face?" Jace asked Jonathan, who turned to look at Kaelie and started cracking up.

"Twenty bucks Isabelle slapped her." Jonathan said as they walked over to the girls.

"Hm. Well I don't think Clary could hit her that hard. So twenty on some other chick." Jace said just before walking up the steps.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Jonathan asked them.

Clary turned away and started blushing, while Isabelle started laughing all over again.

"Kaelie came into the locker room talking crap about Clary and Clary got mad and slapped her." She answered after she stopped laughing.

Jace and Jonathan looked at each other and started cracking up.

"What?" Clary asked looking upset they didn't believe Isabelle.

"Seriously Isabelle, did you slap Kaelie?" Jace asked trying to catch his breath.

"NO!" Isabelle yelled, looking slightly offended. "Clary really did slap her."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Clary asked. She looked between Jace and Jonathan, glaring at them both. "I really did slap her. She kept saying that Sebastian was too good for me, so I slapped her."

At the mention of Sebastian Jace stiffened. She was too good for Sebastian, not the other way around. She deserved to be with someone better, Jace thought as he said bye and walked over to where Kaelie was.

"Hey Jace." She smiled and bit her lip in a way that made him think she was trying to look cute. Why couldn't she be more like Clary? WHOA! Where did that thought come from? Maybe I should cancel with Kaelie Friday? Nah.

"Why where you talking to that freak Clary over there?" she asked with a sneer.

"Hey." He looked at her and smiled. She out her hand on his arm and looked up at him under her lashes.

"Just being nice." Jace said, trying to look innocent. "What happened to your face?"

"That bitch Clary slapped me for no reason!" She said, pouting.

"I don't believe Clary slapped you without a reason Kaelie." He said. Jace looked at Clary, who was watching them.

"Hmph. Well she did." Kaelie looked over at Clary and sighed. "She so likes you it's not even funny."

"What? No! She doesn't. She hates me." Jace stammered. Kaelie smirked.

"You like her too." She stated. Her smile got even bigger as an idea formed in her head. She looked over Jace's shoulder at Clary and leaned forward, planting her lips on Jace's. Jace heard a surprised yelp and pulled away and saw Clary walking out of the gym doors with Jonathan yelling after her.

_**Okay. So in the 1**__**st **__**chapter, I think, it's mentioned that there's a party at the beach after the fair, and I really want maybe for Jace to sing! Does that sound cool? I just need help picking a song. I like the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars or Marry You by Bruno Mars. I'd still like to know what ya'll think. I'm also thinking that in some later chapters incorporating When I Get You Alone and Don't You Want Me by Glee. I know Glee didn't actually write those songs, but they sing them both beautifully. So review and tell me what you think. Berenice and I would greatly appreciate it, and if you haven't heard those songs LOOK THEM UP! :P BAD NEWS! Okayy guys. My laptop decided to stop letting me use microsoft word, so I may not be able to update next week, but luckily I had this chapter on here. I'm really sorry! and we're having state tests coming up in the next 2 weeks and my teachers are loading on the homework, so me and Berenice may be too busy to write. Anyway I hope you have a good Friday and a great weekend! Reivew review review and review! (:**_

_**~Mal**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot of this story! But how cool would it be if I did own The Mortal Instruments? (:_**

Chapter 4

Clary saw the way Kaelie's big, fat, lip-glossed lips touched Jace's beautifully curved lips. Fury ran through her and started running down the bleachers, not caring who was watching.

"Clary!" Jonathon called after her. "Wait!"

Clary decided to ignore him and walked out the gym. Tears started blurring her vision and wiped them off; not wanting anyone to see her cry. Especially her brother. What would he think of her if he saw her crying? Would he know she likes Jace or would he be oblivious of what just happened? She didn't know and she didn't want to find out. She pushed that thought away and turned down the hallway, not caring where she went, but wanted to get away. She finally came to a stop in front of the janitor's closet. She pushed the door open and began to cry once again. How could he kiss her? She thought, trying to stop her tears. She couldn't show Kaelie that she hurt her. Couldn't show her the shattered pieces of her heart. She wouldn't, not now or never! Getting up from the corner, she wiped her eyes clean and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, she slammed into a familiar chest. She looked up, and saw her brother's worried face.

"Hey." He said. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok." She responded trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Come on, Clare Bear. I'm your brother and I worry about you. Tell me what happened and I can help." A smile crept up on her lips as he said Clare Bear. He hadn't called her that in a while and hoped he had forgotten all about it, but he didn't.

"There's my sister. See your smiling already." He said. "If you don't want to talk about it here, then talk to me at home." She thought about it for a minute and decided to tell him. She was her brother after all and she could trust him.

"Ok." She answered and they walked back to the gym. She wondered if anyone else saw her tear up and walk out the gym. She decided not to think about it and looked up at Jonathon. "Why did you come after me? You could have left me gone by myself. I'm not a little kid."

"Like I said, you're my sister and I care about you. I know you're not a kid anymore, but sometimes you act like it and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He answered and turned around.

"I know, but I don't like to be babied all the time." She responded.

"Of course you don't Clare Bear." He laughed.

"Shut up!" She said and pushed him. Hard. "Hey that hurt, I'm sensitive." He said "Yeah whatever you big baby." She teased.

Kaelie smirked and turned back to Jace. Jace stood there with his mouth in a perfect 'O'. Clary liked him? What?

"See. What did I tell you?" Kaelie laughed without humor as Clary came back into the gym with Jonathan right behind her. "I don't understand how you couldn't see it. Everyone else saw it."

Everyone knew? And they failed to mention this little bit of information to him?

"Well what do I do now?" He asked, mostly to himself but Kaelie heard him.

"Well you need to tell her, so I can have Sebastian." She turned towards Sebastian and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back. Jace looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"You like Sebastian?" Jace asked, still very confused. "What? I thought you liked me!"

Kaelie laughed, clearly amused. "I did like you, if that makes you feel any better." She laughed again. Jace looked at Clary one more time before sitting next to Kaelie. Gym passed by quickly, and then Jace had football practice.

"Hey Jonathan." Jace called to his friend. Jonathan looked the exact opposite of Clary. While she had bright red curls, he had straight blonde hair. He was tall and buff, while she was short and petite.

"Hey dude."Jonathan said once he got in front of Jace. He seemed to be studying Jace's expression.

"What happened in gym today with Clary?" Jace cautiously asked. Jonathan took a deep breath before answering.

"I duuno. She said she'd tell me later, but she has detention after school so it'll be awhile before I get to talk to her." Jonathan replied.

"Clary has detention?" Jace asked curiously. Jonathan nodded and Jace laughed. "I have detention after school too." Jonathan laughed.

"Will you do me a favor then?" Jonathan asked. "Will you drive her home?"

"Sure, sure. No problem." Jace smiled. Jonathan thanked him and pulled out his phone, probably to text Clary, before walking away. Clary had detention and he would drive her home. Detention may not be as bad as it seemed.

Football practice passed by quickly, and Jace made his way to his locker. Isabelle was standing there with her back to him. Jace smiled and he snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" He yelled. Isabelle screamed and jumped ten feet off the ground. Jace doubled over in laughter. "You should have seen your face it was priceless!"

"Jace! You scared the crap out of me!" She shrieked and slapped Jace on the arm. Jace was still laughig with tears running down his face. "Can you drive me home?" Isabelle asked once Jace had stopped laughing.

"Can't. I have detention. Sorry." Jace replied as he opened his locker to get his backpack and homework. He glanced over at Isabelle, who was on her phone texting someone.

"It's okay. I can just catch a ride with Simon." She amiled at the thought and turned to walk away. "Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Huh? Jace thought. Who would have thought someone like Isabele would like someone as nerdy as Simon? He laughed to himself as he walked down the crowded hallway tp the room where detention was held. He looked in the little window on the door and saw Clary reading a book with her earphones in listening to her ipod. He laughed and walked in the room. She didn't look up so he went and sat in the seat in front of her. And when she still didn't look up he tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and looked up in surprise. Her mouth in the perfect 'O' when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. And within a second her eyes were filled with anger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

**_Alright. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may not have time to update, because I have state exams coming up!_**

**_~Mal_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary's POV

After a moment of silence I asked him again, "What are you doing here?" This  
>time I said it with more annoyance than anger.<p>

He looked at me and smirked. "It's detention why else would I be here?"

He stared at me and I stared right back at him. Why would Jace have detention?  
>Clary wondered. He kept staring at me and I lost my train of thought. I could<br>only focus on his golden eyes. They looked gold, well more so than usual, and  
>they shined bright with humor. She hadn't realized he had been calling her name<br>until finally he looked away from her. Clary felt a blush creeping up her  
>cheeks.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"I said am I winning you over already?" He asked her with a smirk on his lips.

"Wha-? Why would you be winning me over?" Clary asked, confusion written  
>clearly across her face. Jace's eyes went wide and then he frowned.<p>

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." He said before turning around.

"Ohhkay?" Clary shut her mouth and patiently waited for detention to be over.

30 minutes later..

"You may leave now." Mrs. Barnell said before leaving the room. Oh wow. That's  
>it? Well that wasn't so bad Clary thought as she packed her bag. Jace waited on<br>her and as they walked down the hallway together she turned to him.

"Why were you in detention? Football players can't get detention." Jace  
>smirked and turned to look at Clary.<p>

"Well in case you didn't notice I kind of punched a teammate so us practicing  
>together may not be a good idea." Jace explained. Oh yeah. Clary felt like smacking<br>herself on the forehead. How could she forget that? She didn't feel like  
>embarrassing herself anymore so she stayed silent.<p>

As they made their way out of the school she caught herself sneaking glances at  
>Jace. She had to admit he was gorgeous. That was undeniable, it was just how<br>egoistical he was and the way he plays with girls. That was the ugly thing about  
>Jace.<p>

They finally walked out and Clary looked around for Jonathan. Where was he? She  
>wondered. Jace turned around and laughed.<p>

"Hey you really should start checking your phone." He said as he made his way  
>back over to her.<p>

"What?" Clary asked him, confused again. She took off her backpack and got her  
>phone out. It, of course, was off. She turned it on and waited for it to boot<br>up.

Baby I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<br>Oh yes I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby I like it  
>I, I, I like it.<p>

Clary blushed as she scrambled to open her phone. Jace started cracking up as  
>her ringer kept going off with every text she was getting.<p>

"That's your ringtone?" He gasped in between laughs. Clary turned to glare at  
>him, choosing not to answer. As she scrolled through her texts, which were mostly<br>from Isabelle and an unknown number, probably Sebastian's, sure enough there was  
>a text from her brother saying that she was to ride home with Jace.<p>

Aggravated she walked over to Jace's Dodge Challenger. Clary turned around to  
>see Jace looking around for her, once he spotted her at his car he walked over<br>to her. He unlocked the car and opened to door for her letting her get in before  
>closing the door and getting in his side of the car<p>

Who would have guessed Jace was a gentleman? Clary thought as she chuckled to  
>herself. Jace heard her and glanced in her direction and turned back to the road<br>after she shook her head and looked out the window. It was going to be a long  
>car ride home today.<p>

Jace's POV

What was she thinking? Jace kept sneaking glances at the redhead beside him. She was staring out the window, not evening glancing in his direction. He really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"So. What are you thinking about?" Jace said after sitting in the silence for a while. She looked over at him, before turning back to look out the window.

"I think I may like you." She whispered it so quietly that he barely heard it.

Clary's POV

OH. MY. GOD. Did I just say that out loud? Clary glanced over at Jace, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Yep. I did say that out loud. Crap! What do I do? What do I say? The car is stopped so maybe I could walk the rest of the way home. Or Jonathan could pick me up. That's what I'll do!

Just as my hand started to open the door, his eyes went back to their normal size.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, looking really angry.

"I was going to walk the rest of the way home?" It really sounded more like a question. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and I looked away from his stare.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, before smirking. "Don't cha like spending time with me?" I snorted before turning back to look out the window.

The rest of the car ride was quite except for the radio. Finally, we pulled up to my house, and as I was getting out I heard Jace whisper something.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking back at him. He looked at her blushing. Why was Jace blushing?

"I said maybe I like you too?" He repeated. Huh? Jace liked me? Why? She stared at him for a long time before he turned at back to her and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"I got to go. See you at school tomorrow." He turned around and drove away. Clary stood there for a minute watching his car disappear before heading inside

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update, but we finished our state exams this past week, but this next week is semester exams. The good thing? My last day of is next Monday! Whoop! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember two things: 1. I don't own the Mortal Instruments CC does, and 2. REVIEW! :D Bye!**_

_**~Mal**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update! but it's summer now so I may be able to update more, but I also have a job so bear with me some more! Please? Any way! I don't own the MI (but I totally wish I did!) Cassandra Clare does. I hope you enjoy this chapter! and review!_**

Chapter 6

Clary's POV

Clary shook her head as she turned to make her way inside. Jace liked her? She smiled at the thought. But why did he leave like that? Questions like these spun around her head a she walked inside the house. She started to make her way up the steps to her room in the second floor when she heard someone call her name. Clary turned and saw Jonathan standing at the foot of the stairs.

Crap! He's going to want to know what happened in gym today.

"How was detention today?" He asked, looking up at her.

Uh-oh. What do I say? Ummm..

"It was okay I guess." Clary looked at everything except Jonathan. He would definitely know something was up if she looked at him.

"Jace bother you on the ride home?" He conversationally.

"Um no. Why?" Clary asked nervously.

"Well you seem bothered about something" Jonathan started making his way up the stairs. HOLY CRAP! What am I going to do? Clary frantically racked through her brain for an idea.

"I'm going to go shower and go to bed. Night!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to her room before he could call after her. She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed.

Does Jace really like me? Does tha-

"Clary are you going to get in the shower or not?" Jocelyn asked from the other side of Clary's door.

"Yeah mom. I am." Clary answered while getting off her bed and walking over to her dresser, and pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she made her way to the bathroom she peeked in Jonathan's room. Who's he talking to on the phone?

"Jace I know. Don't worry so much. You're going to be prematurely bald." Jonathan laughed.

Jace? Why's he talking to Jace? Well they are best friends so I guess it's not that strange, but what's Jace worrying about? Is it me? Or Kaelie?

Clary walked into the bathroom and turned on the radio.

_Internet killed the video star_  
><em>The kids are disco dancing<em>_  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_You know we never listen we think we've seen it all__  
><em>_Like everything we're doing no ones ever done before__  
><em>_Did you hear what they said?__  
><em>_That rock and roll is dead?__  
><em>_Yeah it's like a zombie it will dig it's self back up again__  
><em>_Tune in the signal but it's fading__  
><em>_Some ghost strumming his guitar on the radio__  
><em>_Singing "oh the glory days are gone but everything ok cause we still love our sex and drugs just like the good ol' days"__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_Well I'm a horrible dancer I ain't gonna lie__  
><em>_But I'll be damned if that means that I ain't gonna try__  
><em>_Yeah I'm a shitty romancer baby I ain't gonna lie__  
><em>_But I'll be damned if that means that I ain't gonna try__  
><em>_Get up get up get up and dance__  
><em>_Get up get up get up and dance__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul__  
><em>_The kids are disco dancing__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_They're tired of rock and roll__  
><em>_We can't rewind we've gone too far__  
><em>_The internet killed the video star__  
><em>_The internet killed the video star__  
><em>_The internet killed the video star_

That is one amazing song! Clary thought as she stepped into the warm water.

_We'll be young forever__  
><em>_We'll be young forever_

_We can be like prisoners, yeah__  
><em>_And we can be alone__  
><em>_We can make a mess like no one knows__  
><em>_And risk it on our own_

_Spendin' the money that we don't have__  
><em>_Cause we don't care, no-oh__  
><em>_Livin' like kings with broken strings__  
><em>_And our face down to the floor_

_Livin' with our headphones up__  
><em>_We've got sound and that's enough__  
><em>_Nobody can touch us__  
><em>_And we run and we run and we run_

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_We'll be young forever 'til forever stops__  
><em>_We're singing__  
><em>_Hey hey we'll be young forever__  
><em>_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop__  
><em>_We can run through the night__  
><em>_Write our name up in the sky__  
><em>_got the music on our side__  
><em>_Ain't no body gonna catch us singin'_

_Hey hey we'll be young forever__  
><em>_On the world forever and we'll never stop_

_Look at us look at us we'll take the whole world by surprise__  
><em>_Million dollar mindset in place, you can see it in our eyes__  
><em>_Everything here is ours to take so come and take your side_

_Livin' like kings with broken strings__  
><em>_And the beats so synthesized_

_We can turn the speakers up__  
><em>_Cause we've got sound and that's enough__  
><em>_Nobody can touch us__  
><em>_And we run and we run and we run_

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_We'll be young forever 'til forever stops_

_We're singing__  
><em>_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_

_We can run through the night__  
><em>_Write our name up in the sky__  
><em>_Got the music on our side__  
><em>_Ain't nobody gonna catch us singin'_

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_On the run forever and we'll never stop_

_We're gonna rule the world, tonight__  
><em>_The beat of the drums keeps us alive_

_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop…_

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_we'll be young forever 'til forever stops_

_We're singin'__  
><em>_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_

_We can run through the night__  
><em>_Write our name up in the sky__  
><em>_We can run, run, run away__  
><em>_Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing_

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever__  
><em>_On the run forever and we'll never stop_

_Run, run, run away__  
><em>_We can run, run, run away __  
><em>

Would Jace lie about crush on me? Yes! No? Maybe! He seemed so sincere about it, but he is a player.

_A warning to the people__  
><em>_The good and the evil__  
><em>_This is war__  
><em>_To the soldier, the civilian__  
><em>_The martyr, the victim__  
><em>_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
><em>_The moment to live and the moment to die__  
><em>_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the Edge of the Earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the Edge of the Earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_It's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest__  
><em>_This is war__  
><em>_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah__  
><em>_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
><em>_The moment to live and the moment to die__  
><em>_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right__  
><em>_To the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the edge of the earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_From the last to the first_

_To the right__  
><em>_To the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the edge of the earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light__  
><em>_Raise your hands up to the sky__  
><em>_The fight is done__  
><em>_The war is won__  
><em>_Lift your hands__  
><em>_Towards the sun__  
><em>_Towards the sun__  
><em>_Towards the sun__  
><em>_Towards the sun__  
><em>_The war is won_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
><em>_The moment to live and the moment to die__  
><em>_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right__  
><em>_To the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the edge of the earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_From the last to the first_

_To the right__  
><em>_To the left__  
><em>_We will fight to the death__  
><em>_To the edge of the earth__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_It's a brave new world__  
><em>_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world__  
><em>_The war is won__  
><em>_The war is won__  
><em>_A brave new world_

_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_Not the end and not the start__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_Not the earth and not the stars__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_Not the day and not the dark__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_But the beating of our hearts__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_One hundred suns until we part__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_Not in Satan, not in God__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_Not in peace and not in war__  
><em>_I believe in nothing__  
><em>_But the truth of who we are_

So Jace likes me? What now?

Jace's POV

Why did I have to tell her? Jace thought as he lay in his bed. He looked at the clock. 12:00. Damn. I can't sleep. That whole conversation just ruined my plan!

"What plan Jace?" Jace whispered to himself. "You didn't have a plan!" He whispered as he finally drifted off to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Wha-" Jace mumbled as he sat up and wiped his eyes. Ugh. I really don't want to go to school today! Jace thought as he got dressed for the day in a pair of dark wash jeans, and white button up with thin blue stripes, and black Chuck Taylors. Jace smirked when he looked at the mirror before leaving his room and heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Maryse, Robert. Hi Max." Jace greeted them as he grabbed two pieces of toast and heading to his car. Today may be okay. I mean the fair is today! Jace thought excitedly as he pulled up to the school. He looked around for Clary, and spotted her talking to Izzy and Simon. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a white lace cami and a black cardigan over it with her black Toms. She looked gorgeous. I have to talk to her, Jace thought as he made his way over to her.

" Hey Clary." Jace greeted her nervously. Clary looked over at him and her face paled.

"Hey Jace, I'd love to chat, but I don't want to be late for Mrs. Marks class! Bye!" She said quickly before running to her first class. What was that? Jace thought as he made his way to first period.

**_What did you guys think? Was it good? Are you excited about the fair? or the bonfire afterwards? By the way! I don't own the songs that were in this chapter! The Limosines(however you spell it) own Internet Killed the Video Star, The Ready Set own Young Forever, and 30 Seconds to Mars own This is War! Thanks again for reading! Until next my dears!_**

**_~Mal_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know you've all been waiting for an update, but this will not be one.. I'm realllllllyyyyyy sorry, but my Microsoft Word has this trial thing, so I can only use it a certain amount of times before I have to spend $100 and buy it.. SO. I may have to end up using another computer to update. I am planning on updating… I've been meaning to.. Really.. But I started high school and I'm in gifted classes and all that.. But summer is coming up and I WILL update! I promise! But maybe you guys could help me out! I'm having a bit of writers block so if you will tell me what you want to happen.. Give me a few ideas! I would love you forever! Anyway please don't hate me.. I'd be really sad if you did…

I've got to go write an essay on Romeo and Juliet, so bye! Remember to review and give me so good ideas! 3 you guys!

~Mal


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

'Why am I running from Jace? Maybe he wanted to say that what he said was a joke? Yep, that's why I'm running. I don't want it to be a joke or a mistake! What if that's not why he wants to talk to me? I guess I'll have to talk to him sooner or later.' Clary thought as she ran to her locker. She was early for once and wanted to keep it that way.

Clary walked to class, not really paying attention to where she was going. 'It's nice not being in a rush and running down the hallway.' Clary thought to herself right before she ran into a well-defined muscular chest.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" Clary said in a rush.

"It's cool Clary!" Sebastian said as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Clary looked at him and gave him a small, awkward smile.

"Alright. I have to get to class now, Sebastain. Sorry again." Clary said as she walked away.

"Wait! Are we still going to the fair together?" He asked her in a hopeful voice. "I don't think that'd be the best idea." A third person stated. Clary turned her head to see Jace walking up.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked angrily. 'Maybe it's because you're a creeper?' Clary thought as she looked at Jace.

Jace POV

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked angrily. 'Because you're a disgusting man whore who needs to stay away from Clary.' Jace thought as he stared at Sebastain with an almost bored expression.

"A little birdie told me that Kaelie is after you now. And we all know Kaelie will do anything to get what she wants. Wouldn't want Clary to get caught in the crossfire." Jace told him cooly, glancing at Clary every once in a while.

"So? I don't want Kaelie. I want Clary." Sebastain said possessively, looking at Clary. 'Clary looks scared. I hope she tells him no.' Jace thought staring at Clary.

"Sebas-" Sebastain cut Clary off. "Please call me Seb." He told her smiling, while Jace scoffed. "Yes. Well Sebastain I don't think it's in my best interest to go to the fair with you." Clary told him about to walk off. "I think you should bring Kaelie. You two would make a really cute couple." She stated as she walked off.

Sebastain glared at Jace and said "You may think you've won but this isn't over. Clary will be mine." He glanced at the direction Clary went in before turning and walked down the hallway.

'What was that?' Jace thought as he walked to class. 'God, Verlac is so creepy!'

Clary POV

"You two would make a really cute couple." I said while walking away from Jace and Sebastian. 'Maybe now he'll leave me alone! Kaelie can have him!' Clary thought as she made her way to class. 'Thank goodness Jace didn't have a chance to talk about what happened!' Clary sighed as she walked into her first period class.

"You're here early today Miss Fray. Keep this up and maybe you won't have detention so much." Mrs. Marks said as Clary walked in and took her seat.

'Hopefully the rest of the day won't be so bad.' Clary thought as the bell rang and Mrs. Marks started taking roll.

**Hey guys! I finally updated! Crazy right? Anyway I know it's not much but I still don't know how I want the story to play out.. Thank you **TheSparker** and **..xX**! You're ideas are great! I think that's the direction the story will be moving in, so you guys rock! : ) Anyway. I don't own anything except the plot line of this fanfic~ Remember to review! Love always, Mal**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So... I never said what day the fair was going to be on did I? Weeeeell even if i did. It will be in the next few chapters. :D Yay!**

'Hopefully the rest of the day won't be so bad.' Clary thought as the bell rang and Mrs. Marks started taking roll.

*LATER THAT DAY*

Clary walked into the lunch room and looked around for Isabelle and Simon. She spotted them sitting by the windows and started to walk over there, but ran into someone.

"Sorry!" Clary said as she back up a bit.

"No problem Clary. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Sebastian said as he grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure about cancelling our date?"

"Yes Sebastian. I don't want to go to the fair with you." Clary said as she tugged her wrist back, but Sebastian just tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"You're going to regret cancelling this date Fray." Sebastain whispers in her ear. Clary tries to back up, but Sebastian tightens his grip on her wrist.

"Let me go now Sebastian or you'll regret ever talking to me." Clary told him. Her tiny frame shaking with anger. Sebastian backs up and seems surprised at the angery look on her face, before laughing.

"And what will you do if I don't? Huh Fray? I'm not scared of you." Sebastian says laughing.

"But you are scared of me. Let go of Clary now." Jonathan ground out the words as he grabbed the back of Sebastian's shirt. At this point the whole cafeteria is staring at them.

Sebastian lets go of Clary and laughs. "We were just have a nice chat Jon. Nothing to be upset over." Sebastian says before he walks out of the cafeteria. (A/N: So. Is that good? I'm not really good with angst..Is that even considered angst? I like fluff. :3 )

"What'd he say Clary?" Jonathan asks as he hugs Clary.

"He said that I'd regret cancelling our date." Clary said as she buried her head in Jonathan's chest. "Is he bluffing Jon?"

"He won't touch you Clary. I promise." Jonathan said as he patted Clary's back before pulling away.

"Thanks Jonathan." Clary said as she smiled up at her brother.

They started walking to where Izzy and Simon where sitting. "So are you still going to the fair tonight?"

"I don't know. I really want to go, but not by myself." Clary sighed as she sat down and pulled out her lunch.

"I'm going with Jace. You could come with us." Jonathan suggested glancing at Clary.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your guy time." Clary said as she bite out of her sandwich and looked at her brother.

"You won't be intruding on our guy time. It'll be fun! Come on! Come with us Clary! Please?" Jonathan begged, looking at Clary with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. I'll go." Clary sighs as Jonathan grinned and pulled out his phone.

"Cool! Let me just text Jace and let him know you'll be coming with us." Jonathan said as he started texting, already forming a plan in his head.

*texts between Jonathan and Jace*

Jon: Hey Clary is coming to the fair. Is that cool?  
>Jace: Really? Yeah that's cool! Better her go with us than Seb!<br>Jon: Yeah! I got to go, but I'll see you tonight! I'll tell Clary to be ready by 7!  
>Jace: K bro! See ya then<p>

Jonathan smiled as he out his phone up. He was going to get Jace and Clary together tonight. He just needed to enlist a little bit of help first. 

*later that afternoon*

"Hey Alec! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jonathan asked as he walked towards the dark-haired boy getting books out of his locker.

"Depends. What do you need?" Alec asked without looking at Jonathan once. Jonathan just looked at him before leaning against the lockers.

"I need you to help me get Jace and Clary together." Jonathan kept his gaze away from Alec. Alec turned his head to look at Jonathan.

"Why would I help you get them together?" He inquired. Jonathan turned to look at him. He looked at the curiousness in Alec's eyes.

"Jace likes Clary. It's so obvious it hurts, but Clary thinks Jace is just going to play her. I need you help to make her realize that Jace really, truly likes her." Jonathan said, turning to look away, after a minute he sighed. "I know Jace is you brother and you want him to be happy, I think Clary will make him happy."

Alec stayed quit for a minute longer before turning to shut his locker. "Alright I'll help you. Meet me after school in the theatre." He said before walking away.

Jonathan stared after him for a moment before smiling and heading to class excited about tonight.

**Soo… It's not much but I decided to leave it at that! I hope you liked it! I mean to update sooner, but school's been hell and I haven't been able to write as much! I hope I can update soon! Please review and tell me what you think! ~Mal *remember I don't own anything, but the plotline! **


End file.
